


To Clear The Mind

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Smut to heal the frustrated mind? This fic and I say yes. In other words, it's just that. Fucking and a smattering of feelings and domesticity.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	To Clear The Mind

“I thought I asked you to just fuck me,” Freddie muttered. 

He was sat in Jim’s lap, grinding down, cock rubbing against Jim’s stomach with every move. His head dropped against Jim’s shoulder, eyes closed. 

“You did, but something is obviously bothering you-” 

“And I said I didn’t feel I could talk about it right now because I can’t seem to put it into words,” Freddie interrupted as he lifted his head up. “I don’t want to think, or try to parse it out. I just want to fuck, and let my head be empty, very simple.” 

“I understand that,” Jim sighed. “But this isn’t exactly helping, is it?” 

“And how do you know it isn’t?” 

“Because,” Jim murmured against his ear, a hand moving to stroke at Freddie’s cock. “You would have come by now otherwise. We’re in one of your favorite positions, and you practically knocked me over when I got home you were so eager for this. Any other time, we’d be done and cuddling, but you’re stuck right now because you won’t just talk about whatever’s up your ass.” 

“I could say a lot about what’s up my ass,” Freddie giggled. 

“You know I meant that metaphorically,” Jim smiled against his lips. “Really though...talk.” 

“I don’t know how to say it,” Freddie grumbled, almost a growl. “I thought my head would be clear enough for it after this.” 

“Try,” Jim said. “Doesn’t even have to make sense. I’ll listen regardless, you know that.” 

“It should probably make some sense if I’m going to feel any better about it,” Freddie sighed. 

“That’s a start,” Jim nodded. 

“Fine,” Freddie snapped, but there was no real anger behind it. “It’s...everything. I get home and I feel useless, nothing I write here comes easily as it should, and then none of it seems to stick once I get it into the studio, not for a solo project or for Queen.” 

“Do the lads actually say it won’t work for them?” 

“Not exactly, but you know how I know them,” Freddie replied, gasping at the sensation of Jim’s thumb at the head of his cock. “They’ve all got tells, can’t play poker for the life of them…” 

“Tell me,” Jim prompted. 

“Roger didn’t say anything,” Freddie sighed. “And if he says nothing, it means he doesn’t just not like it, he doesn’t think it’s worth even fucking around with. He’d bitch about it if he just didn’t like it, and then we’d mess about with it and make it into something he did like.” 

“And Brian?” 

Freddie shook his head. “Did that wishy washy bullshit. ‘Oh maybe it could work, eh, let’s see about it.’ But then when I’d try to start something on it, he’d change the topic.” 

“John?” 

“Can we flip over?” Freddie asked. “My fucking knees are killing me.” 

Jim kissed him softly and slipped out of him before they moved; Freddie flipping over onto his back, adjusting the pillows behind his neck as Jim slipped back inside slowly. 

“Deaky just...sat there. He didn’t even give me some snappy, cocky comment,” Freddie muttered. “Just seemed like he was bored. But he seems like that a lot, lately.” 

“Have you talked to him about it?” 

“You’re so goddamn sensible,” Freddie grumbled, but he smiled. “I fucking hate that you’re right about that. I will, at some point, talk to him-” 

Jim interrupted him with a deep kiss and thrust that made him shudder happily. 

“You expect me to keep talking with you doing this?” Freddie asked. “Not possible.” 

“That’s a lie,” Jim said sweetly. “Keep talking.” 

“I don’t know what else to say,” Freddie murmured. “That’s really it, I guess. Just...work frustrations? Fuck me, that was it? I spent today feeling so upset-” 

Jim smiled and interrupted him with another kiss. “I don’t know that it was all that. A mix of that and creative frustration overall?” 

Freddie nodded and sighed. “I love you, you know that?” 

“I’ve got an inkling,” Jim replied. “Mind feeling clearer?” 

“Make me come and I think I’ll be able to say yes,” Freddie said. “Not that I’m not close, god you’re good. Have I told you how good you are lately, how wonderful? Let me-” 

Jim laughed and kissed him again; there was no getting enough of each other at that moment. 

It was softer, warmer, easier then. Freddie’s legs wrapped around Jim to keep him close, and a moment later he was there, come spilling onto his stomach, head tossed back into the pillows. His neck was left for Jim to press kisses to, gasping into Freddie’s shoulder as he came a few moments after. 

Jim slid out and they readjusted and it was too much to do more than be close, hands trailing over skin, kissing and settling into the bed. 

“I do have to get up and deal with-” Jim gestured to the condom. “I’ll be right back.” 

Freddie whined as he moved away, and sighed happily as soon as he was back. “I’m supposed to go back to the studio tonight.” 

“Do you want to?” 

“Yes. And no,” Freddie muttered. 

“Why not do both then?” Jim asked, pulling Freddie close, letting him rest his head against his chest. “Go in, but later. Let the rest of them get there first, and I’ll call and tell them I need your help with something here. They can’t be mad if it’s me keeping you.” 

“I’d be shocked if they were,” Freddie said. “...Do you actually need my help with something, or…” 

“This,” Jim smiled. “I need you to stay here in bed with me until you feel ready to go out to the studio. I simply can’t do without your help on this.” 

“And I don’t think I could do without yours,” Freddie nuzzled against him and settled in even more. “You’ll call them?” 

“I’ll call them. You sleep, rest, whatever you want to do. Just so long as you stay here with me.” 

His hand rubbed at Freddie’s back, waiting for the sound of slow, relaxed breathing. Once Freddie was asleep, he’d call and let the lads know that Freddie was held up. That way Freddie wouldn’t have to feel guilty hearing Jim give him a clearly much-needed out. 

He didn’t need Freddie to say it; he knew that he saw it as a sort of betrayal. Of his responsibility and love to the band, to his own work in the band. And he also didn’t need Freddie to say that it was a passing pain, a flitting frustration that would flow away within the next day or two, and things would feel okay again. 

But for tonight, it was present and real, and Freddie more than deserved the kindness of a break, even if only by an hour or two.


End file.
